Zima
by ksiezycowa
Summary: Zima stała się jedyną istniejącą porą roku dla Merlina. Spojlery do piątego sezonu!


Zima dla Camelotu zwykle nie oznacza nic dobrego.

Strażnicy kulą się wokół swych pochodni, o ile w ogóle takowe posiadają i co rusz dmuchają w zziębnięte dłonie. Dolne Miasto nieco pustoszeje, handel się uspokaja, bo nie ma co sprzedawać. Ludzie wyczekują ponownego nadejścia ciepłych dni, zaszywając się w swoich domostwach, rozdzielając każdego dnia między rodzinę zapasy uzbierane przez cały rok. Niektórzy zaś wciąż mają co robić: kowale, szwaczki, pomocnicy na zamku.

Merlin też ma co robić, ale uwielbia śnieg.

Gdyby tylko dysponował większą ilością czasu, mógłby godzinami stać przy oknie i patrzeć na opadające spokojnie na ziemię białe płatki. To jedne z tych nielicznych chwil, gdy zapomina o swoim przeznaczeniu i roli, a świat wydaje się całkiem inny, niewinny; bo jakże ta ziemia, pokryta nieskazitelnie białą pierzynką, mogłaby nieść jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla Camelotu i obecnego króla? Wyobraża sobie, iż padający śnieg oddziela go od własnego losu, pozwalając cieszyć się ciszą i spokojem. Że jest zwykłym poddanym, który służy na zamku, codziennie rano wstaje, sprząta, ubiera króla, a jego największymi problemami są dąsy Artura i słuchanie narzekań na sługę.

Czasem ciężar roli go przytłacza. Potem jednak patrzy na blond głowę pochyloną nad różnymi dokumentami i wie, że _musi_ tak dalej. Artur jednoczy ziemie, pomaga swoim poddanym, unika brutalności i zbędnej przemocy. Ciężko uwierzyć w fakt, że jest synem Uthera.

Tej zimowej nocy Artur łapie go na tym, iż siedzi przy jego łożu i gapi się w okno. Podziwiając tańczące płatki nawet nie zauważa przebudzenia króla. Jest pochłonięty swoim własnym, małym, bezpiecznym światem. Król marszczy brwi, analizując zachowanie swego sługi. Podnosi się nieco i Merlin drga, słysząc szelest materiału. Jest wyraźnie przerażony i próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale król unosi rękę i – _O Boże, czy to sen?_ Myśli rozpaczliwie Merlin – zapraszająco odchyla pierzynę.

Czarodziej nie zastanawia się długo. Powoli rozwiązuje lekko wystrzępioną, czerwoną chusteczkę, ściąga koszulę i spodnie. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, _jakie_ spojrzenia rzuca na jego obnażone ciało Artur. Niepewnie kładzie się na samym brzegu łoża, starając się przywłaszczyć sobie jak najmniejszą część kołdry. Po chwili czuje, jak czyjeś silne ramiona przyciągają go stanowczo do siebie. Sam król Camelotu pozwala mu zasypiać w swych objęciach, a Merlin ma coraz mniej siły, by walczyć z nadciągającym błogim snem. Ogarnia go spokój i upojenie i nie chce, by ta noc kiedykolwiek dobiegła końca.

Od tamtej pory Artur staje się jego osobistą zimą i padającym śniegiem.

Któregoś razu pyta Artura, dlaczego to w ogóle robią. Władca wzrusza ramionami.

\- Bo jest mi zimno bez ciebie.

Każdej nocy król zostawia odchylony rąbek kołdry, a gdy Merlin kończy już swoje obowiązki, czasami bardzo późno, przemyka chyłkiem korytarzami zamku, potem rozbiera się i wsuwa do rozgrzanego łóżka. Po miesiącu Gajusz zaczyna coś podejrzewać, ale nie drąży tematu, a wręcz patrzy na swojego podopiecznego z ciepłem w sercu, kiedy ten z chęcią zjada śniadanie, jego oczy błyszczą, a twarz ciągle się śmieje. Szczęście jest tak ulotne i kruche, że nie chce mu tego odbierać.

Pewnej styczniowej nocy, gdy za oknami szaleje zamieć, Artur pierwszy raz całuje Merlina. Czarodziej jest tym zaskoczony i upuszcza srebrną tacę, która z głośnym hukiem spada na podłogę. Król odrywa się od jego ust i patrzy z politowaniem i tym znajomym uśmieszkiem, który przyprawia sługę o palpitacje. Merlin roztrzęsionymi dłońmi sprząta tacę, nie patrząc w kierunku swego władcy, który rozbiera się do snu i ściąga _stanowczo za dużo ubrań._ Zaciska mocno oczy, ale po ich otwarciu Artur nadal leży całkowicie nagi na pierzynach i narzutach. Czuje głód, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał i siada na brzegu łóżka, pozwalając, by król bardzo powoli zdejmował z niego poszczególne ubrania, całując i gładząc każdy na nowo odsłonięty kawałek skóry. Jest w raju, a od reszty szarego świata oddziela ich gruba ściana z opadających na ziemię welonów śnieżycy.

Jego oczy błyszczą na złoto, kiedy pierwszy raz dochodzi w ustach Artura. Robią coraz bardziej skandaliczne rzeczy, lecz gdy obaj już są zbyt zmęczeni, Merlin wtula się w ciało władcy z tą dziecięcą ufnością, dziwną rozpaczą i tęsknotą, jakby nic przed chwilą między nimi nie zaszło. Artur przytula go mocno do siebie i nie ma zamiaru wypuszczać _już nigdy._

Latem ludzie zaczynają gadać. Że pewien sługa podobno nie wraca na noc do swojego łóżka, a król jakoś nazbyt łatwo zbywa zaloty pięknych królewien. Artur jest zrozpaczony, gdy coraz więcej poddanych traci szacunek wobec niego. Merlin wciąż jest obok, lecz pod osłoną mroku postanawia pierwszy raz wrócić do swojego pokoiku w domu Gajusza. Przed jego odejściem, on i Artur całują się namiętnie i robią to szybko na stole.

Następnego dnia cały dwór widzi władcę przechadzającego się ze służącą, Ginewrą. Nagle atmosfera zmienia się. Król musiał ukrywać swój prawdziwy związek, ale w końcu się odważył. Taki dzielny, taki szlachetny. Wszyscy zapominają o łóżku Merlina, które stało puste od tamtej pamiętnej zimowej nocy.

Gwen zostaje królową. Czarodziej głośno wiwatuje wraz z resztą rycerzy, wmawiając sobie, że tak jest lepiej. Nie może już przychodzić nocami do Artura, choć tak bardzo za tym tęskni. Czasami wpadają na siebie w ciemnym korytarzu i całują się i dotykają ile tchu, by odskoczyć przy najlżejszym dźwięku za plecami. Merlin wie, iż jego zima jeszcze kiedyś znów nadejdzie i nie chce rezygnować. Dotyka króla w czasie kąpieli i robi rzeczy, o które nigdy by się nie posądził. Czasami królowa wyrusza do miasta, by porozmawiać z poddanymi albo odwiedzić swój dom i robią to jak szaleni, ledwie zatrzasną się drzwi komnaty. Ich serca trawi ogień pożądania i zakazanej miłości. Merlina nawet to podnieca.

Pewnej wiosny Gwen ucieka z Camelotu z jednym z rycerzy, Lancelotem. Artur nie jest nieszczęśliwy, a lud go nie nienawidzi. Dworzanie zachłystują się plotkami na temat niewdzięcznej dziewuchy, córki kowala. Na razie nikt nie upomina się o nową królową. Dla Merlina znów rozpoczyna się zima i pierwszej nocy po odejściu Ginewry w ogóle nie śpią. Uprawiają seks i inne obsceniczne rzeczy. Całują się, przytulają i grzeją w cieple kominka, siedząc nago na podłodze.

Rozmawiają.

Wtedy Merlin zdradza prawdę, kierując dłoń w stronę ognia. Płomienie przyjmują kształt smoka. Artur odsuwa go od siebie i każe wyjść. Czarodziej słucha tego i spuszcza głowę. Śnieg, jaki dotąd spadł, stopniał w jednej chwili.

Król unika go przez kilka miesięcy i nic więcej. To chyba boli Merlina najbardziej. Wolałby wygnanie, nawet lochy, ale nie zimną obojętność. Czarodziej zna proroctwo i chce chronić władcę za wszelką cenę, lecz ten go zbywa. Nie słucha sługi. Skąd ma pewność, czy nie kłamie, tak jak przez ostatnie lata.

Merlin płacze, kiedy tylko dotyka głową czystej poduszki w swoim pokoiku. Szlocha co noc, mając wrażenie, iż jego serce pęka.

I staje się, na wzgórzach Camlann, miecz Mordreda przebija ciało króla. Merlin dociera na miejsce za późno. Artur patrzy zamglonym wzrokiem w niebo, lecz rozpoznaje czarodzieja i unosi lekko rękę. Nie może normalnie oddychać. W oczach sługi kłębią się łzy, ale pada obok swojego przeznaczenia i wykrzykuje wszystkie znane mu zaklęcia uzdrawiające. Nic się nie dzieje. Wali bezradnie pięściami w ziemię, a Artur uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie i dotyka jego twarzy.

\- Kocham… cię… - Wiatr niesie cichy szept, a Merlin drży, uginając się pod mocą tych słów. Wie, że ten osioł go kocha.

\- Nie odchodź – klepie go po twarzy, ale już jest za późno. Powojenną ciszę rozdziera przerażający, pełen rozpaczy krzyk.

Dla Merlina zima nie nadejdzie już nigdy.


End file.
